Held my tounge
by random-k
Summary: Flowey reflects on the various outcomes of the neutral routes, while waiting for a finite end of some kind
1. In Catholic school

In Catholic school

_Not the undertale story I had thought I would write next. Perhaps there are still some things I need to work through. In the meantime, enjoy some second person pov Flowey on neutral routes. As always, I own nothing but my own ideas._

* * *

You have to wonder, how anything has really changed with this outcome. Undyne is on the throne, has militarized the Underground, and everybody is training up to destroy humanity. It's not a new feeling, has been lingering in the hearts of Monsterkind ever since you died, and perhaps even ever since they went underground.

Undyne is so passionate about it, and everyone is putting their wholehearted effort into training, and hating humans, after the stir your best friend brought with **Their** visit. A lot of Monsters fell to **The****ir** hands, and the anger seems to have brought determination to some who would have otherwise lost hope and fallen down without complain.

_"A nation of warriors and fanatics, marching forward in perfect unity, all thinking the same thoughts and shouting the same slogans, perpetually working, fighting, triumphing, persecuting - three hundred million people all with the same face."_

But it won't last. The intensity would die down, by the time another human falls, just as it did in the past. After all, humans don't go out of their way to climb the mountain these days. It's not even going to get that far really. **They** are not done here. The only human who will fall down here now, is one who has done so before, and will continue to do so again and again.

Again and again. Together to the end.

Your best friend.

You are not even really sure, why **They** left Undyne alive, only that **They** did, and it's nothing you haven't seen before within the many variations you have made here. Perhaps **They** just didn't want to bother? Undyne was pretty hard to kill.

The future stretches forward into an abyss, a reflection of the path behind it. Some had died, where others have lived, but nothing has really changed. Forever is endless.


	2. As Vicious as Roman Rule

As Vicious as Roman Rule

* * *

You had asked for something significant to change, and leaving the robot in charge was certainly not bringing an outcome you have seen before down here.

Or at least not outright this blatant. Disappearances for disagreement. Demand of worship. One mind, one mantra.

Humanity had a words for these things. Dystopia. Cults. Ever since **They** came back, you have been thinking of a book you read, that you once had no frame of reference for understandings. It had been a book long abandoned in the dump, and your friend had avoided it, but you, eager to know what the human world was like, had tried to read it. But you didn't really understand, even as **They** tried to explain it.

Now you have a very real example playing out in front of you.

_"We control matter because we control the mind. Reality is inside the skull."_

For all there was a statue of the scientist, she was nowhere to be seen. You have some ideas of where you might find her. Did she choose it for herself, or was it the first disappearance? It does not particularly matter, as all of this is temporary, though it may mean something for a future variation.

But they will never know. Ignorance is Strength here, because it means they can still try. They think they can put their head down, and stay quiet, and continue to eat, sleep, work, and function. And that's what they will keep doing, regardless of who leads them, or what future they face into. A continuation of life underground, of never seeing the sun, to be born and die in stagnation.

_"The masses never revolt of their own accord, and they never revolt merely because they are oppressed. Indeed, so long as they are not permitted to have standards of comparison, they never even become aware that they are oppressed."_

Monsters have been kept, sealed, below for so long, that they are but myths to humans now. They can grow cruel or kind individually, but together they are a mob. And while monsters fall down from despair down here, humans grow in millions by the day.

There isn't a way out, there isn't hope, and more and more Monsters fall down in despair as that realization creeps through their bones, never to get up again. What would be the point?

Long ago, in a variation that has no longer happened, you realised there wasn't one.

* * *

_I'd felt this one was particularly 1984, though another quote from that book showed up in the previous chapter _


	3. I got my Knuckles Bruised

I got my Knuckles Bruised

* * *

Sometimes, you used to wonder, what you would be if you were not a prince. You didn't particularly want to be a Prince, but you don't really know what you would have done otherwise. Whenever you tried to envision a future, you didn't see one that was any different from the present. Waiting underground, with your parents and people.

No future really, that was all that different from the present.

You didn't really want to change it. It was comfortable enough that you could coast through it, without really doing much. You didn't need to bring change, as what was set up didn't need fixing, and no one was in much of a position to do anything about it even if you did want to change things.

It wasn't exciting, but it wasn't a bad, just… there.

Then one day, you met a human, who changed everything. Who brought energy, ideas, hope, and became your friend. You could see the different futures the two of you could build, side by side.

**They** dreamed of a future with everyone beneath the sun. It was a future filled with uncertainty, and potential for joy and pain, but it was a future. A place to move forward, instead of waiting for a miracle as they had been below the earth.

It was a future that required sacrifice, painful to watch, guilt coiling in your gut, every time you thought of it, but it would be worth it to bring a future Monsters dreamed of.

But you failed. You were not ready to go far enough to bring it into fruition. After watching the slow death of your best friend, you should have been ready to make use of the sacrifice **They** gave to you.

You wasted **T****heir** soul, and that is something that haunts you, now that you are lacking any kind of soul.

_"The consequences of every act are included in the act itself."_

What a fool you were. What a waste.

You would have no hesitation now. It's almost funny. Only when you lost everything, did you find the determination you needed to go through with it.

Mo- Toriel, is queen of the Underground. After hiding away away in the ruins, after running away, she is queen, because Asgore is no longer an option.

She will be the same sort of ruler you could have been before your world changed. A placeholder, a formality, doing the job because someone needs to, and that someone is you. Stable, stagnating, unchanging. Not the leader they need. Not effective. Tomorrow would look the same as yesterday, no way forward. No pain, and no hope.

Is that truly peace?

Monsters remember humans fondly for now, as **They** seem to have decided to mess around for the most part. Perhaps Monsters have hope at the moment, but as the moment stretches into forever, they will slowly sink back into despair.

Not that anyone will have time to see it. You expect a reset to happen before it gets to that point.


	4. By a Lady

By a lady

* * *

Oddly, everyone is apparently ok with this.

You would think, with no one left to lead them, everything would have fallen apart. That people would be grieved and angered by the loss of their leaders. That the screams of the below would echo within the flowers, and through the mountain, loud enough that the humans above could hear.

But it is quiet. A dog sleeps on the throne, and everyone seems content to let it be.

What was the point! What was the point of having a ruler, the time and stress the position meant for Asgore, of hating humans of all that dreaming! What was the point, if everyone was just going to settle for this,in the end.

The many sacrifices, the human souls, your best friend… and no one seems to care anymore.

_"If both the past and the external world exist only in the mind, and if the mind itself is controllable - what then?" _

What then indeed?

You can't stand this outcome. If **They **don't reset this one soon, you will find a way to force it!


	5. In Black

In Black

* * *

**They **had certainly been frustrated, if the amount of bodies left behind had meant anything. Was eternity fatiguing **Their** sense curiosity too? Had **They** exhausted their options already. Or perhaps, **They** had exhausted all capacity to care.

You would bet on the later. Dust marked a trail of footprints through the underground, leading to Asgore. Monsters ran or fought, the old buying time for the younger ones to try to get away. Monsters, once a fading and forgotten remnant, had become nothing but dust as your best friend slowly cleared the way to Asgore.

But it had stopped in Hotland, with no rhyme or reason.

**They **lost interest in completing it.

It was infuriating. All the anticipation you had felt building up in your vines as the end neared closer, had turned to disappointment.

The scientist had found a desire to do something out of anger, and had successfully evacuated the area, and any other time you might have been interested in seeing what came of that. There was, after all, only one place she could go.

Defiant, angry, scared, and determined. Such a range of emotion has not been stirred up in monsters, since the surface, probably.

It wouldn't have mattered, if the end had come. It would have been one last loud cry filled with meaning, before silence engulfed everything, and the end swallowed all.

You can't quite muster up the will to die. You might be bored, but you have never felt strongly enough to end your existence, not like **They** did. Now **They **were getting ready to bring an end to everything, and you had been doing your best to help them. You hadn't expected your best friend to stop near the end.

**They **wouldn't have lost nerve, couldn't have fallen to the robot. Not after Undyne. Not when you knew how far **They** would go. What if it was payback?

Yes… after your failure, why wouldn't **They**?

You are frustrated, your goal, the end, just out of reach, someone else's actions keeping it out of your grasp.

The Smiley Trashbag had frustrated you enough, but this was personal.

This was payback.

But it will be alright. After all this time, you are still best friends, after all. You can be patient.

You will make an ending with them.

Side by side.

_"We are the dead. Our only true life is in the future." _


	6. As she told me, Son

As she told me, son

* * *

The underworld is leaderless.

At first, there was anarchy and rebellion. Toriel went back to the ruins, rather than do anything meaningful. Or maybe she is dead, and you are mixing time up, again. Either way, she hasn't made an impact.

Now the riots have died down, and everyone is left with a sense of growing dread.

Everyone has realised, that they will die alone, and in the dark. They see the future in today, in the dull acceptance in each other's eyes, in the ashes of the fallen.

There is no future.

There are no more dreams.

There is nothing left, but eternity, a non stop record that plays the same song. Many of them have known nothing else.

They all know it. And it doesn't make you feel anything now.

Its past time, to end this limbo. There are no more options that are acceptable to you.

_"We know that no one ever seizes power with the intention of relinquishing it_."

You are going to destroy monsterkind, because even destruction is preferable to this.

For all that **They** don't always listen to you, it's more than **They **listen to anyone else.

_"Power is in tearing human minds to pieces and putting them together again in new shapes of your own choosing." _

It's not as though you lack time to convince them after all.

You have whatever is left of forever.

* * *

_Yah, not particularly cheerful, but I figure waiting for the player to quit messing around, and commit to an ending already, is meantaly taxing, an his thoughts already are not in a great place. _

Now to get working on "So I never went back"


End file.
